


Totally Fucked.

by streetlightslongnights



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetlightslongnights/pseuds/streetlightslongnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four things that Nate Fick falls in love with while in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total work of fiction and is not meant to cause any disrespect. The characters are based off of the characters from HBO's Generation Kill. It's not beta'd so any mistakes are mine own!

Nate falls in love in California. First and foremost he falls in love with the sound of the waves lapping against the beach. It's soothing, something that puts him right to sleep the first day he spends soaking up the sun with Brad, and he thinks about how easy it would be for his job to transfer to the city of Los Angeles. He wouldn't miss the snow that covered D.C. or the cold air that causes his bones to hurt. Nate Fick makes a plan to start working on the transfer process as soon as he's back in Brad's beach house. 

Secondly, he falls in love with breakfast. Brad has a way with food and with cooking and it's enough to leave Nate thoroughly impressed. Something about the fact that Brad made the omelette for him is something that makes the food taste so much better than it would taste if Nate had made it himself. That's the moment that he realizes he's totally fucked. Brad chuckles at the sigh that comes from Nate, tosses a piece of crust from their toast in his direction, and Nate rolls his eyes. Some things never change. 

Third, Nate Fick falls in love with the bed that sits in the middle of Brad's bedroom. It's much larger than his bed at home and Nate finds it easy to stretch out. He could picture himself doing this more often than not and that scares him. A wave of panic rushes over Nate while he thinks about how over his head he could be but then Brad rolls over in the still of the night. The weight of his arm settles across Nate's middle and it calms his mind. Nate dozes off without a second though. 

Lastly, Nate falls in love with Brad. He falls in love with the way that the man still grumbles about getting out of bed before 10 a.m. and he falls in love with the sounds that Brad makes when it's just the two of them, huddled up in the bed with a set of goosebumps ghosting over their skin. Nate knows that there is no other place in the world for him. There are days when he falls in love with the little things; running errands with brad gives him a domestic feeling that he's never had before. There are days when Nate knows that this isn't always going to be easy but the thought of taking on the journey with him is enough for Nate to sign the last of the paperwork. He'll start his new job in Los Angeles come Monday morning; until then he spends the rest of the weekend counting the freckles on Brad's back while dropping soft kisses to his skin.


End file.
